


ECHO 隐藏设定

by xiaoji_kyu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoji_kyu/pseuds/xiaoji_kyu





	ECHO 隐藏设定

关于ECHO的一些隐藏设定，正文里写不下了，补在这边。

下面内容含大量尊礼。

八田比伏见大一届，2119年1月被安全局提前十个月录用为监视官。

2120年西比拉系统出口至政权混乱的西亚，建成了实现西比拉管理的花园城市圣托城。稳定政权、推广系统的过程中遭到了激进分子的武力反抗。2120年3月，能力突出的部分公安人员被挑选前往西亚，参与“福音革新”，镇压暴乱。由于西比拉系统尚未完全覆盖，所以在圣托城外的战斗使用的是传统枪支，Dominator只能在城内使用。战争期间，大量流民进入圣托城，其中色相浑浊的潜在犯远远超过了已建成的矫正设施可以容纳的人数。为了便于管理，以及让更多人享受到“西比拉的恩惠”，系统将部分合适的日本公安从前线调出，回到圣托城进行“标记”任务。被挑选出的人自小将西比拉视为绝对正确，因而能够不影响色相坦然实施任务。

2120年10月，八田和周防发现这些事情，被谴回日本。

周防也进入了矫正中心。宗像来探望他的时候，他将一切都告诉了宗像。宗像以此为筹码和西比拉进行谈判。在谈判的过程中，西比拉认可了宗像，认为宗像的最终理想与自己相同，对他青眼相看，同意他将心理指数接近阈值的周防带出，但要求宗像亲自看守“出笼的野兽”。

2120年11月，八田出院，伏见以近年来出现过的最高分进入安全局。

2121年1月，“福音革新”结束，所有派遣出去的公安都回归日本，大部分由于色相危险，进入矫正设施接受治疗。其中包括川井哉。

2121年7月，免罪体质者“无色”开始作案。他以高超的黑客技术侵入矫正设施内部系统，扰乱存放潜在犯心理指数的数据库，让他们被误认为治疗成功，痊愈出院。8月，负责调查“无色事件”的监视官十束被无色残忍杀害。出于免罪体质的关系，周防无法用Dominator处决无色，于是他擅自使用私藏的转轮手枪击毙无色。西比拉由于同胞被枪杀，定罪周防用非法手段杀人，周防的犯罪指数飙升至无法控制的地步，被宗像用Dominator处决。

宗像因此获得西比拉更多的信任，拔擢他为刑事科科长。

事后一切资料被回收，并以最高权限加密。

但其实周防已经为宗像与西比拉商议谈条件，最终改变系统的评判标准铺好了路。

 


End file.
